thevenusprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction
Welcome The Venus Project presents a bold, new direction for humanity that entails nothing less than the total redesign of our culture. There are many people today who are concerned with the serious problems that face our modern society: unemployment, violent crime, replacement of humans by technology, over-population and a decline in the Earth's ecosystems. As you will see, The Venus Project is dedicated to confronting all of these problems by actively engaging in the research, development, and application of workable solutions. Through the use of innovative approaches to social awareness, educational incentives, and the consistent application of the best that science and technology can offer directly to the social system, The Venus Project offers a thumb|right|358pxcomprehensive plan for social reclamation in which human beings, technology, and nature will be able to coexist in a long-term, sustainable state of dynamic equilibrium. Jacque Fresco interviewed by Russia Today About The Venus Project is an organization that proposes a feasible plan of action for social change, one that works towards a peaceful and sustainable global civilization. It outlines an alternative to strive toward where human rights are no longer paper proclamations but a way of life. We operate out of a 21.5-acre Research Center located in Venus, Florida. When one considers the enormity of the challenges facing society today, we can safely conclude that the time is long overdue for us to reexamine our values, and to reflect upon and evaluate some of the underlying issues and assumptions we have as a society. This self-analysis calls into question the very nature of what it means to be human, what it means to be a member of a "civilization," and what choices we can make today to ensure a prosperous future for all the world's people. At present we are left with very few alternatives. The answers of yesterday are no longer relevant. Either we continue as we have been with our outmoded social customs and habits of thought, in which case our future will be threatened, or we can apply a more appropriate set of values that are relevant to an emergent society. Experience tells us that human behavior can be modified, either toward constructive or destructive activity. This is what The Venus Project is all about - directing our technology and resources toward the positive, for the maximum benefit of people and planet and seeking out new ways of thinking and living that emphasize and celebrate the vast potential of the human spirit. We have the tools at hand to design - and build - a future that is worthy of the human potential. The Venus Project presents a bold, new direction for humanity that entails nothing less than the total redesign of our culture. What follows is not an attempt to predict what will be done - only what could be done. The responsibility for our future is in our hands, and depends on the decisions that we make today. The greatest resource that is available today is our own ingenuity. While social reformers and think tanks formulate strategies that treat only superficial symptoms, without touching the basic social operation, The Venus Project approaches these problems somewhat differently. We feel we cannot eliminate these problems within the framework of the present political and monetary establishment. It would take too many years to accomplish any significant change. Most likely they would be watered down and thinned out to such an extent that the changes would be indistinguishable. The Venus Project advocates an alternative vision for a sustainable new world civilization unlike any social system that has gone before. Although this description is highly condensed, it is based upon years of study and experimental research by many, many people from many scientific disciplines. The Venus Project proposes a fresh approach--one that is dedicated to human and environmental concerns. It is an attainable vision of a bright and better future, one that is appropriate to the times in which we live, and both practical and feasible for a positive future for all the world's people. The Venus Project calls for a straightforward approach to the redesign of a culture, in which the age-old inadequacies of war, poverty, hunger, debt, environmental degradation and unnecessary human suffering are viewed not only as avoidable, but totally unacceptable. One of the basic premises of The Venus Project is that we work towards having all of the Earth's resources as the common heritage of all the world's people. Anything less will simply result in a continuation of the same catalog of problems inherent in the present system. Throughout history, change has been slow. Successive groups of incompetent leaders have replaced those that preceded them, but the underlying social and economic problems remain because the basic value systems have gone unaltered. The problems we are faced with today cannot be solved politically or financially because they are highly technical in nature. There may not even be enough money available to pay for the required changes, but there are more than enough resources. This is why The Venus Project advocates the transition from a monetary-based society to the eventual realization of a resource-based global economy. We realize to make the transition from our present culture, which is politically incompetent, scarcity-oriented and obsolete, to this new, more humane society will require a quantum leap in both thought and action. An Obsolete Monetary System The money-based system evolved centuries ago. All of the world's economic systems - socialism, communism, fascism, and even the vaunted free enterprise system - perpetuate social stratification, elitism, nationalism, and racism, primarily based on economic disparity. As long as a social system uses money or barter, people and nations will seek to maintain the economic competitive edge or, if they cannot do so by means of commerce they will by military intervention. We still utilize these same outmoded methods. Our current monetary system is not capable of providing a high standard of living for everyone, nor can it ensure the protection of the environment because the major motive is profit. Strategies such as downsizing and toxic dumping increase the profit margin. With the advent of automation, cybernation, artificial intelligence and out sourcing, there will be an ever-increasing replacement of people by machines. As a result, fewer people will be able to purchase goods and services even though our capability to produce an abundance will continue to exist. Our present, outmoded political and economic systems are unable to apply the real benefits of today's innovative technology to achieve the greatest good for all people, and to overcome the inequities imposed upon so many. Our technology is racing forward yet our social designs have remained relatively static. In other words cultural change has not kept pace with technological change. We now have the means to produce goods and services in abundance for everyone. Unfortunately, today science and technology have been diverted from achieving the greatest good for reasons of self-interest and monetary gain through planned obsolescence sometimes referred to as the conscious withdrawal of efficiency. For example, the U. S. Department of Agriculture, whose function is presumed to be conducting research into ways of achieving higher crop yields per acre, actually pays farmers not to produce at full-capacity. The monetary system tends to hold back the application of these methods that we know would best serve the interests of people and the environment. In a monetary system purchasing power is not related to our capacity to produce goods and services. For example, during a depression, there are computers and DVD's on store shelves and automobiles in car lots, but most people do not have the purchasing power to buy them. The earth is still the same place; it is just the rules of the game that are obsolete and create strife, deprivation and unnecessary human suffering. A monetary system developed years ago as a device to control human behavior in an environment with limited resources. Today money is used to regulate the economy not for the benefit of the general populace, but for those who control the financial wealth of nations. Resource Based Economy All social systems, regardless of political philosophy, religious beliefs, or social customs, ultimately depend upon natural resources, i.e. clean air and water, arable land and the necessary technology and personnel to maintain a high standard of living. Simply stated, a resource-based economy utilizes existing resources rather than money and provides an equitable method of distributing these resources in the most efficient manner for the entire population. It is a system in which all goods and services are available without the use of money, credits, barter, or any other form of debt or servitude. Earth is abundant with plentiful resources; today our practice of rationing resources through monetary methods is irrelevant and counter productive to our survival. Modern society has access to highly advanced technologies and can make available food, clothing, housing, medical care, a relevant educational system, and develop a limitless supply of renewable, non-contaminating energy such as geothermal, solar, wind, tidal, etc. It is now possible to have everyone enjoy a very high standard of living with all of the amenities that a prosperous civilization can provide. This can be accomplished through the intelligent and humane application of science and technology. To better understand the meaning of a resource-based economy consider this: if all the money in the world were destroyed, as long as topsoil, factories, and other resources were left intact, we could build anything we choose to build and fulfill any human need. It is not money that people need; rather, it is free access to the necessities of life. In a resource-based economy , money would be irrelevant. All that would be required are the resources and the manufacturing and distribution of the products. When education and resources are made available to all people without a price tag, there would be no limit to the human potential. Although this is difficult to imagine, even the wealthiest person today would be far better off in a resource based society as proposed by The Venus Project. Today the middle classes live better than kings of times past. In a resource based economy everyone would live better than the wealthiest of today. In such a society, the measure of success would be based on the fulfillment of one's individual pursuits rather than the acquisition of wealth, property and power. The Choice Is Ours To Make Human behavior is subject to the same laws as any other natural phenomenon. Our customs, behaviors, and values are byproducts of our culture. No one is born with greed, prejudice, bigotry, patriotism and hatred; these are all learned behavior patterns. If the environment is unaltered, similar behavior will reoccur. Today, much of the technology needed to bring about a global Resource-Based Economy exists. If we choose to conform to the limitations of our present monetary-based economy, then it is likely that we will continue to live with its inevitable results: war, poverty, hunger, deprivation, crime, ignorance, stress, fear, and inequity. On the other hand, if we embrace the concept of a global resource-based economy , learn more about it, and share our understanding with our friends, this will help humanity evolve out of its present state. Aims and Proposals It is common in our mass-media to read and to hear commentators talk about the number of social problems that face us today, such as global warming, destruction of Earth's environment, unemployment, crime, violence, poverty, hunger, and the population explosion. Yet, how often do we hear of workable plans for alleviating many of these social problems? It is relatively simple for people to criticize society, however it's much more difficult to identify and implement plans to resolve the problems. The Venus Project is a veritable blue-print for the genesis of a new world civilization, one that is based on human concern and environmental reclamation. The plans for The Venus Project offer society a broader spectrum of choices based on the scientific possibilities directed toward a new era of peace and sustainability for all. Through the implementation of a resource-based economy, and a multitude of innovative and environmentally friendly technologies directly applied to the social system, The Venus Project proposals will dramatically reduce crime, poverty, hunger, homelessness, and many other pressing problems that are common throughout the world today. One of the cornerstones of the organization's findings is the fact that many of the dysfunctional behaviors of today's society stem directly from the dehumanizing environment of a monetary system. In addition, automation has resulted in the technological replacement of human labor by machines and eventually most people will not have the purchasing power to buy the goods and services turned out. The Venus Project proposes a social system in which automation and technology would be intelligently integrated into an overall social design where the primary function would be to maximize the quality of life rather than profits. This project also introduces a set of workable and practical values. This is in perfect accord with the spiritual aspects and ideals found in most religions throughout the world. What sets The Venus Project apart, however, is that it proposes to translate these ideals into a working reality. PHASE ONE The first phase of The Venus Project's long-term plans is already underway. Jacque Fresco, futurist, inventor, industrial designer and founder of The Venus Project and his associate Roxanne Meadows have completed the construction of a 25-acre research center in Venus, Florida to help present the proposals of The Venus Project. Videos, pamphlets, and a recently published book, The Best That Money Can't Buy: Beyond Politics, Poverty, and War, have been created to help raise awareness about this project and its many proposals. PHASE TWO Phase Two includes the production of a full-length feature film that will depict how a world embracing the proposals advanced by The Venus Project would work. This film would provide a positive vision of a peaceful society in which all human beings form a global family on planet Earth. A civilization in which all people are engaged in the pursuit of a better understanding of the world they share. This film has been designed to be an entertaining and educational experience for both adults and children. PHASE THREE To test its designs and proposals The Venus Project is working towards putting its ideals into practice by the construction of an experimental research city. Blueprints for most of the initial technologies and buildings have begun. Fund-raising efforts are currently under way to help support the construction of this first experimental city. This new experimental research city would be devoted to working towards the aims and goals of The Venus Project, which are: 1. Realizing the declaration of the world's resources as being the common heritage of all people. 2. Transcending the artificial boundaries that currently and arbitrarily separate people. 3. Replacing money-based nationalistic economies with a resource-based world economy. 4. Assisting in stabilizing the world’s population through education and voluntary birth control. 5. Reclaiming and restoring the natural environment to the best of our ability. 6. Redesigning cities, transportation systems, agricultural industries, and industrial plants so that they are energy efficient, clean, and able to conveniently serve the needs of all people. 7. Gradually outgrowing corporate entities and governments, (local, national, or supra-national) as means of social management. 8. Sharing and applying new technologies for the benefit of all nations. 9. Developing and using clean renewable energy sources. 10. Manufacturing the highest quality products for the benefit of the world’s people. 11. Requiring environmental impact studies prior to construction of any mega projects. 12. Encouraging the widest range of creativity and incentive toward constructive endeavour. 13. Outgrowing nationalism, bigotry, and prejudice through education. 14. Eliminating elitism, technical or otherwise. 15. Arriving at methodologies by careful research rather than random opinions. 16. Enhancing communication in schools so that our language is relevant to the physical conditions of the world. 17. Providing not only the necessities of life, but also offering challenges that stimulate the mind while emphasizing individuality rather than uniformity. 18. Finally, preparing people intellectually and emotionally for the changes and challenges that lie ahead. PHASE FOUR After the research experimental city is built, a theme park is also planned that will both entertain and inform visitors about the possibilities for humane and environmentally friendly life-styles planned by The Venus Project. It will feature intelligent houses; high-efficiency, non polluting transportation systems; advanced computer technology; and a number of other innovations that can add value to the lives of all people - in a very short period of time. No one can actually predict the future. We can only extrapolate on present information and trends. Population growth, technological change, worldwide environmental conditions, and available resources are the primary criteria for future projections. There is no single philosophy or point of view whether religious, political, scientific, or ideological, that someone would not take issue with. We feel certain, however, that the only aspects of The Venus Project that may appear threatening are those which others project onto it. The Venus Project is neither Utopian nor Orwellian, nor does it reflect the dreams of impractical idealists. Instead, it presents attainable goals requiring only the intelligent application of what we already know. The only limitations are those which we impose upon ourselves. FAQ Click here Research Center Beyond the Vision Many of the ideas on this web site are being translated into reality NOW. Phase One of The Venus Project is the twenty-five acre design center in still pristine south-central Florida, where the future is currently taking shape. The actual buildings and conference center are supplemented by models, illustrations, blueprints, posters, books and video presentations. These are the first steps that have been completed to help one see, feel, and touch the future. Why are the first buildings designed for The Venus Project dome-shaped? The dome requires the least amount of material to enclose a given area. It offers ease of fabrication and prefabrication. It is the shape of maximum strength and stability. When properly engineered, the dome can withstand extremely high wind loads and is resistant to earthquakes, termites, rodents, and fire. Most of all, being constructed of concrete, it preserves our forests. The domes use reinforced concrete, which is readily available and easy to fabricate. It is well insulated and soundproof. It offers limitless potential of freeform design configuration. We can fabricate kitchen cabinets, furniture and a great deal of the interior as an integral part of the building, which requires little maintenance and repair. Nature has evolved the dome configuration as the most efficient enclosure for the human brain; thus, it could be said that we all live in domes! The buildings shown are the shape of things to come - not just the shape of architecture, but of a way of life that is attainable now. It can be clean, secure, high-tech, aesthetically pleasing, and yet in harmony with nature. The Venus Project provides the best of science and technology while preserving nature's balance. Contact Click here Videos for The Venus Project Jacque Fresco on ZDAY 2010 Roxanne Meadows on ZDAY 2010 (part 1) Roxanne Meadows on ZDAY 2010 (part 2) Jacque Fresco NZ Television Interview London Lecture Part 1 London Lecture Part 2 Designing the Future (From Zday 2009) What is The Venus Project? The Venus Project on the Discovery Channel The Venus Project on Fox News 7 (2009) - MORE Future by Design trailer by William Gazecki Partial Larry King Interview Videos from Douglas Mallette Awakening (part 1) Awakening (part 2) Awakening (part 3) Awakening (part 4) Our Technical Reality (part 1) Our Technical Reality (part 2) Our Technical Reality (part 3) Our Technical Reality (part 4) Our Technical Reality (part 5) Our Technical Reality (part 6) Want to help with subtitles or translations? Contact: Global Linguistic Team Donate The Venus Project is asking for donations to do a major motion picture depicting life in a resource-based economy. The film is designed to reach the general public throughout the world to introduce an exciting sustainable new social direction depicting a vision of what our future can be if we intelligently apply science and technology with environmental and human concern--a future where war, poverty and hunger could be but a distant memory. Click here to donate. New Initiatives (Venus, Florida – May 19th, 2011) Over the past two and a half years, The Venus Project has been honored to have the support and tireless dedication of countless individuals who have been working with the realization that a peaceful, sustainable, and equitable future for the global population is possible. With the continued support and assistance of volunteers on a local, national, and global level, the lifelong work of Jacque Fresco and the direction he introduced to the world will continue to grow and gain momentum. The Venus Project would like to thank The Zeitgeist Movement for its valuable contributions in regards to raising awareness of the work of Jacque Fresco. At this time The Venus Project feels it is important to integrate the activism under the aegis of The Venus Project in order to work on specific projects directly related to its aims and direction. Therefore the two organizations are now moving forward autonomously. The Venus Project will be engaging in several media outreach initiatives as well as upcoming lectures and conferences. The Venus Project’s organizational structures for all global projects and activism teams are now being implemented, and are now under it’s own direction. The activism teams will be open to any and all volunteers, while the project teams will be open to qualified applicants. We welcome your participation. For further information please go to: http://www.thevenusproject.com/en/get-involved/global-activism-teams The Venus Project Tours Check here for information and dates to attend The Venus Project Tours in Venus, Florida. New Products 1. Jacque Fresco Lecture Series 2010-2011 Series 1 Click Here 2. Jacque Fresco Lecture Series 2010-2011 Series 2 Click Here New Logo Go here to download for your use. New Media V-radio Positive TV Bonding Xprerience magazine V-Radio Z-Radio Cropfm.at Greek newspaper Adesmeytos Typos TNS Radio A3 Channel TV News The Venus Project & Religion Red Ice Creations Interview wonderlance.com Conspiracyforgood.com Eposide 1 Eposide 2 inmagazin.novatv.hr Songs The Venus Project by The Lost Children of Babylon Come Tomorrow (The Ballad of Jacque Fresco) by Primitive Soul. We are one by Anelixis.